Turbine apparatus having a rotor assembly to be driven by fluid flow in either axial direction through the housing.
In the prior art it is known to provide turbine apparatus that is driven by fluid passing in either axial direction through the turbine housing, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 2,098,876. However, with such prior art apparatus when the fluid flows through the housing in one axial direction the turbine shaft is rotated in one angular direction, and is rotated in the opposite angular direction when the fluid flow is in the opposite axial direction.
In order to provide turbine apparatus that has a turbine shaft driven in the same angular direction regardless of the axial direction of fluid flow through the turbine housing as well as provide other improvements, this invention has been made.